I'll Love You Forever
by Ledger.Lines
Summary: Letters written to Teddy from Tonks and Lupin... just in case.
1. 5 Years Old

_**AN: This is for the "Tears Pour Down My Cheeks" Challenge by Heart of Spellz. I hope you guys like it! These are letters that Tonks and Remus prepared for Teddy before the final battle, knowing there was a good chance they wouldn't live. The slanted font is Lupin's writing, the bolded font is Tonks' **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, if I did, these letters wouldn't be necessary. I also don't own 'I Love You Forever.' **_

_Dear Teddy, happy birthday. I'm sorry we couldn't be here to celebrate it with you. You are five years old, wow, you're such a big boy, you've grown up so much. We hope you have a fantastic day, and please always know that we love you so much, and we're watching over you.  
><em>

_Much love, _

_Mum and Dad. _

**I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as you're living, my baby you'll be.**

_**AN: I hope you like it! More to come! Please R&R.**_


	2. 11 Years Old

**Dear Teddy, happy birthday. Have you gotten your letter yet? We always knew you would. Have a fantastic time at Hogwarts. **

_Hi Teddy, it's dad. While you're at Hogwarts, I hope you make lots of friends, and have loads of fun. Live your life to the fullest. My years at Hogwarts were some of the best years of my life, and I hope yours are the same. Cause mischief, but not too much. If McGonagall is still teaching, make sure you say hi for me. Now here, I've enclosed something very special for you. When you point at the map and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' It'll show you everyone in the castle at all times. The secret passages too. The first time you use the map, take note of the passages, take note of where they go. You may find that useful one day. I hope that you'll have lots of fun with it, I'll leave you to discover the secrets of the castle, I'm sure you'll find it's a wonderful place where you'll have many happy years.  
>I met the best friends I could possibly have there, and I'd write down the stories for you, but it's so much better to hear them in person. You'll hear them eventually though, I promise. <em>

**Hi son, it's mum now, follow your father's advice and remember that no matter what house you're in, and no matter how you do in school, we will always be proud of you and love you no matter what. **

**Much love, **

_Mum and Dad_

**I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be.**


	3. 14 Years Old

**Dear Teddy, **

**This letter is just from mum. So you're 14 now, happy birthday! I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you. You've probably started noticing girls about now, and since your father gave you so much wonderful advice about schooling I'm going to give you some advice about girls. Even if you haven't noticed them yet, you will, I promise haha. **

**If you find yourself liking a girl, go talk to her, say hello, introduce yourself. You'd be surprised. Teddy, if I were there, I'd tell you exactly what I'm saying now. You'd ask me what to do, and I'd say, first and foremost be yourself. Always act the same around your friends as you would a girl. Don't blow her off because you're with the guys. That has destroyed love before. When you find a girl that you like who likes you back, take her out, be nice, ask her about herself. She'll like that. Don't be conceited. Make sure you compliment her, but not too much or she'll get too used to it. When you compliment her, say things about her intelligence, or who she is, not only about how she looks. She'll be more impressed that way, it's easy to compliment someone on the things you can see, but more difficult to compliment her on the things you can't see, like personality. **

**I feel like I'm nagging you now Teddy. I'm sorry, I just want to make sure to say everything. We will explain everything later, I promise. For now, have a good time at Hogwarts, don't get into too much trouble, and remember that we will always love you. **

**Love, **

**Mum.**

**I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as you're living, my baby you'll be.**


	4. 14 Years Old from Dad

_Dear Teddy, _

_ Your mother has left you quite a lengthy letter, I don't have nearly as much to say on the topic of girls. All I can tell you, is that when you find a girl you like, go for it. Don't push her away, because you could ruin everything. I pray that you will be lucky enough to find someone as amazing as your mother. You're only 14 however, don't worry too much about it._

_I love you so much Teddy. _

_Dad._


	5. 17 Years Old

_**As with the letters, the slanted writing is Remus and the bolded writing is Tonks.**_

_Dear Teddy, _

_Hello, it's us again. Together this time. Teddy, we love you so much. You're seventeen, that's amazing. Congratulations on graduating Hogwarts, we're so proud. Know that whatever you decide to do after school, we will be watching from above, and we are proud of you, and love you more than anything. In this envelope, there is a cassette tape, it's a muggle contraption that plays back what is spoken into it. I've taught your godfather Harry how to use it, so go ask him for it, and we will give you your message. _

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad._

**I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be.**

**The cassette tape:**

"**Is this thing on?" **

"_Yes Dora, it'll record everything we say now." _

Silence.

"**That's almost intimidating isn't it?" **

A laugh.

"_Dora, sweet heart, he can hear everything." _

"**Oh, right, yes, well, Teddy, oh my goodness, you've graduated! I'm your mother… Dora. I love you sweetie, so so much, and I'm so proud of you for graduating. I wish I could be there with you right now, to watch you get your diploma, smiling, laughing with your friends. I've missed so much time with you. I'm sorry baby I really am."** Her voice stopped as she choked back tears.

"_Teddy… it's your father. I… I love you so much. I wish I could be with you. I wish we could all be together. But any matter, I hope you've found our advice helpful so far, it's hard to plan ahead for such significant moments in your life when we're not even sure how everything will work out after we leave tonight._

"_Teddy, what I really wanted from this, was to tell you stories, stories of my friends and family. _

"_Once, when I was in school, I was with your godfather's dad and godfather, James and Sirius. We were in the Gryffindor common room, talking, just talking, and suddenly, this girl walks in, Lily. Well James just about flips out. All she did was walk by, and for the rest of the evening all we could get out of him was how beautiful she was. That is how I felt. Well, I'll save that for a later tape. _

"_I honestly can't think of any stories good enough for you to hear, most of my best memories were of my friends and I, playing pranks, making mischief, and having fun at Hogwarts. Ask Harry for some of the stories Sirius and I told him, he knows some good ones I'm sure." _

He cleared his throat, _"On an different note, I don't know if this even applies, but if you have inherited my Lycanthropy, I am so sorry, that words can't even begin to describe how awful I feel. If not, well I have lived in guilt for nothing, but I'm glad. I wouldn't wish my condition on anyone, much less my own son." _

He felt his eyes beginning to water, _"I hope to God that you never have to hear these tapes, but since you are now, I just want to say… I just want to say, that I love you Teddy, and I would give anything to be with you." _

"**Teddy, we already knew you were a metamorph."** Tonks said, re-joining the tape, having gotten control over her tears**, "I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did. I took some pictures of my better faces, and put them in here if you'd like to see them. I've also put in some pictures of other people that I knew and held dear, the man with the wonky eye is Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the greatest auror who ever lived. I don't know if you're learning about him in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but you should be, he was a great wizard, and a great mentor to me on my path to becoming an auror. **

"**The man with the black hair and large nose is Severus Snape. You may have heard about him from Harry, or you may even know him, I don't know what's going to happen after we leave tonight, but he is a very brave man, he's always been on the good side, no matter what people thought of him. **

"**The couple is Frank and Alice Longbottom, two incredibly strong people. Harry could tell you their story if you wanted to know it. **

"**And finally, the man with the long beard, is Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards to ever live. He was truly an amazing person. Ask Harry for more information." **

There was a pause.

"**Well Teddy, that wraps up this tape, but we have one more note waiting for you. See you on the other side." **

The last thing said before the tape was turned off, was a very tearful, _"I love you."_


	6. Wedding Day from Mum

**AN: I don't own either of the verses I've used here, and also, I'm aware that 'I love you forever' is paraphrased, it's meant to be so. Enjoy!**

**Dear Teddy,**

** Hello sweetie, it's mum. Your father and I are making you 3 letters/tapes for this one. One from me, one from him, and one from both of us, because we thought that would be more like it would've happened in real life. **

** I'm up first I guess. So it's your wedding day. I'm going to give you the letter for this poem, I found it, it's really quite beautiful. **

**On your joyful wedding day,  
>You begin a brand new life.<br>Friends and family give their gifts  
>To joyful husband, blissful wife.<strong>

**But the greatest gift you'll ever get,  
>A gift from heaven above,<br>Is love forever, ending never,  
>Everlasting love.<strong>

**You'll share life's joy and pleasure;  
>You'll have plenty of that, it's true.<br>But love is the real treasure  
>For your new spouse and you.<strong>

**And if life hands you challenges,  
>As it does to one and all,<br>Your love will hold you steady  
>And never let you fall.<strong>

**Your wedding day is full of joy;  
>Tomorrow you cannot see.<br>But one thing's sure for the two of you:  
>The best is yet to be.<strong>

**By Joanna Fuchs**

**Isn't it lovely? I liked it. I read it to your father at our wedding, I'll tell you about that using my voice though. **

**I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, for as long as you live, my baby you'll be. **

**(That's also a muggle poem, have you noticed I always sign it? It's your favourite lullaby.) **

**Love, **

**Mum.**

**Tape: **

"**Hullo Teddy. I'm so proud of you. You've found a girl, and now you're getting married! I wish I could be there to fuss over your suit, and her dress, and the venue, and do everything for you that my mother did for me." She choked up, "But I'm not, so listen to me, because this is all I can tell you.**

"**It seems as though you've taken my advice, I'm very glad you did, as I thought it was rather good advice. Now go make me some grandchildren!" She laughed. **

"**When your father and I got married, it was one of the best days of my life. He proposed in a simple fashion, we were at dinner one evening, and the waiter brought us a wine list. Your father chose the wine, a very fancy red wine. **

"**We ordered our food and began eating, I had already had one glass of wine, and had to go to the bathroom. When I came back, your father had re filled my wine glass. I finished drinking the wine, and something solid was in my mouth. It was a beautiful, but simple diamond ring. **

"**While I was puzzling over the ring, your father knelt down in front of me, and asked me if I would marry him. I said of course." She inhaled sharply, no doubt holding back tears. **

"**On our wedding day, as I've said, my mother fussed over everything. Absolutely every aspect of everything, how the flowers were arranged, what was being served, and who sat by whom. It wasn't a very big wedding at all, which made her fuss more ridiculous.**

"**We wrote our own vows, I read your father that poem, he simply said that I was the love of his life, and couldn't imagine anything better then marrying me. **

"**This is when I began to cry. I felt ridiculous, crying at my own wedding, but then I looked over, and saw your dad had tears in his eyes too. It was beautiful Teddy, and I hope yours is the same." **

**There was a silence where, if you listened carefully you could catch a few sobs. **

"**A toast, to Teddy and his new wife, may you have many wonderful days, and bring me grand babies. I love you." **


	7. Wedding Day from Dad

_Dear Teddy, _

_It's dad. Wow, you're getting married! You look handsome, and she looks gorgeous. Of course I can tell, I'm watching, just like I've always promised. I love you, and I'm so proud. It took me forever to propose, your mother's probably told that story already, so I'll tell you a different one. I'll use the tapes too. _

_I love you Teddy, _

_-Dad_

**Tape:**

"Hello son, you're getting married. Wow, so much time has gone by. I'm so proud. Before I bore you with wedding sap however, first, I want to tell you the story of how your mother and I met for the second time. The first one wasn't all that eventful.

I was at your godfather's house, preparing for an order meeting, when in walks Mad-Eye Moody, followed by this lovely young girl with the brightest pink hair I've ever seen. She walked into the room, and saw me. Our eyes met, hers changed from a piercing blue, to a warm brown in an instant, and when our gaze broke, I noticed her hair had gone a shade of maroon. Something she tells me now, meant that she thought I was rather handsome.

Our gaze broke, and she walked around the room shaking order members hands as her mentor introduced her. She got to me, and we shook hands. Moody started moving her along before our hands had let go, and she tripped and fell. She was so embarrassed, but I thought otherwise.

I found her beautiful, charming, and endearing but the thing is, when you have a mind like mine, you're always pessimistic, so I dwelled on why we couldn't be together. Things like age, lythancropy, and the list went on and on. But what I've discovered over the years, is that your mother is a very stubborn woman Teddy, and when she wants something she gets it. And I suppose she wanted me.

And that take us to the story of our wedding day.

"At that time, we were in the middle of a war, so we invited a minimal amount of people, just family. Your mother's.

"Oh god, I was so nervous. I can still feel the butterflies in my stomach, the thought of marrying your mother. It was going to happen so soon. I couldn't believe that I had found someone. You see Teddy I never thought I'd get married, I thought I'd always be alone. Lythancropy does that… alienates. Again Teddy, if you have the lycanthropy, I am so sorry.

"But I never thought I would get a girlfriend, let alone get married. Anyways, on the day of our wedding, I was so nervous, and my heart was beating so fast, that I felt like I was going to pass out, standing at the altar waiting for your mother. It was a conventional, but still under the radar wedding, so we had the aisle, and the minister, and everything.

"The music started, and your mother walked out. Time stood still. She was, at that moment, the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and I swore to myself to always protect her, and to always make her proud to call me her husband." His voice cracked.

"And I can only pray that in our short time together that I was good enough for her. Teddy, please do right by your wife, make her proud to say 'That's my husband.' Make her proud to be a Lupin.

"But most of all, love her. Love her so much that it hurts when you're not with her. Share that pure, beautiful love with her.

"Now Teddy, I must go, but there is one more letter to come." A pause, "I love you, so much."


	8. Goodbye

_Dear Teddy,_

_This is the last tape we are leaving you. The battle is looming. Teddy, someone, maybe Harry, has probably told you our story by now. We just want you to know everything. _

_Teddy, the day you came into our lives, was the most beautiful day in our lives. _

**When I looked down after the mediwitch gave you to me, I knew that I had just given birth to a beautiful life, and that you would be amazing, and precious. **

_Teddy, when I saw you for the first time, I was so afraid. I saw this beautiful baby boy, and all I could think was 'what have I done to this innocent child.' Teddy, I'm going to tell you this truthfully, and please don't hate me, because I hope that I've redeemed myself. But I left that hospital, mumbling something about coffee, and didn't go back. I am so ashamed. _Don't be ashamed Remus. _Dora, this is not the time to argue. _

**Teddy, don't blame your father, don't be angry with him. I'm not. Please don't be.**

_Dora, he'll feel how he feels._

_I left you, and your mother at your Grandmother's. I went to find Harry, but he wouldn't let me stay with him, he insisted I get back to you. I could never thank him enough. That's why he's your godfather, he saved me._

**Teddy, they're here to get us, we're about to go into battle now, and we have no idea how it's going to turn out. We're so afraid, but as I look over at you in your crib I know that you'll be safe here, and that eases the pain. But I'm so scared that you'll grow up without us Teddy. If we don't make it, you've been getting these letters since you were five, and you know that we're proud of you. **_So, so proud. And we love you so much Teddy. _

_They're coming, it's time for us to go. One last kiss good-bye for you, and we're off. _

_Teddy, Dora, I love you both, you're my life. _

**Remus, Teddy, I love you two so much. **

_Teddy, this is dad, _**this is mum, **

_And we love you._

_Good-bye._

And just before the tape cut off, you could two voices singing, **"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as your living, my baby you'll be."**

_**AN: That's the end of my story, please make sure to R&R! I hope you liked it :)**_


End file.
